Duncan
''Biography'' Duncan (The Feared Criminal) tried to make enemies with everyone very quickly, as a desire for people to fear him. However, few contestant managed to belittle him, and even started a relationship/friendship with him. Duncan was considered a bully, and often picked on Harold. He was placed on the Killer Bass in the first season, and the Killer Hooks in the second season. He quit season three but returned to the game and was placed on team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Season one When Duncan arrived on the island, he was steaming mad that Chris lied. He threatened to beat Chris up but Chris saved himself by saying he could send him back to juvy. Many people were terrified of Duncan (as well as Eva, and Heather). Duncan was interested in Heather and had feelings for her. She always rejected him though. Owen wanted to do a little skit with him and Duncan very annoyed, agreed. The other campers wanted him to say his lines but Owen was fine with him not having any lines. In the end Duncan retaliated by tripping Owen off a cliff. In [[TDH|''"Feed it"]] Duncan is partnered up with DJ to feed an electric eel. DJ was afraid and said that he was gonna die if he did that. Duncan then states that there's nothing to be afraid of. Courtney suddenly tells DJ everyone was going to voted him off to get him more motivated to complet the challenge. Duncan and DJ complete the challeneg and lost, but won when Sadie ruined it for the Gophers and DJ & Duncan befriended each other. The next episode Duncan was pretty quiet until he and Harold got into a fight which Beth breaks up and becomes friends with Harold and Duncan (she thinks she's friends with Duncan). Heather began to flirt with Duncan more throughout the series and even flirted with him so much, they nearly kissed. In [[DUDE|"Izzy in the Big House"]] Courtney & Duncan was sharing a romantic moment and Izzy ruined it. Heather was sick to her stomach. Gwen though it was cool and Lewshana said that Courtney could be making the wrong choice. Lindsay thought Duncan was being mean but Owen sticks up for Duncan which in a way pleases him. In the dart challenge Duncan & Gwen got victory and when they went to a dinner alone many of the campers were suspicious. the camping challenge he did survive until Heather accidentally unleashes sasquatchanakwa and he runs for his life 5 minutes before dawn. Duncan was one of the only few people to vote off Gwen. She was voted off and they said good-bye meaning that they're friends. In ''"The weak, the annoying, and the Cody" Duncan showed off his strength and was impressed with himself. Heather started to romanticly talking to Duncan and even nearly kissing him. The Bass loss, and Duncan wasn't voted off. when Cody was leaving he did say bye. Duncan found out that Ezekiel liked Lewshana and felt sick to hisstomach. But he thought Ezekiel should get his love since she is now voted off. When Duncan saw Izzy and Tyler back he didn't really seem to care but he did agree with Justin about why did they return. Later that episode Duncan pants Harold and starts making fun of him. Beth snaps at him which makes him mad and he threatened to beat her up. Then Harold said to beat him up instead and that's when Beth felt close to him. Then Beth & Duncan realized who they were talking to and apologizes. In "I'm walking on Sunshine... I'm gonna let it shine" Duncan kept on pranking Harold, and in the confessionals he said part of the resaon he still pranks Harold was because to keep on what originally Geoff started. DJ asked Duncan if he liked anybody, and Duncan grew a grin and wondered why he asked that. At the end of the episode Chris chose Duncan to be in the elimination (which made him mad). Harold and Bridgette grew and evil smile on their face. Heather convinced Owen, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lindsay to boot Harold. Duncan threatened Chris for the last marshmellow and he got it. Harold was eliminated and when Harold was leaving Duncan gives him a high-five. In [[The Heat|''"The heat-door-athon"]] Duncan says that even Owen survived longer than Justin. Duncan was in the final round with Bridgette and he got hurt making her win. Duncan along with most campers were chased by a bear. Duncan agreed with the guys that they needed to win no matter what it took. When Duncan and DJ were left to defend themselves, DJ gives him his gun and Duncan shoots all the remaining girls but Beth who gets him out. Duncan was surprised when DJ won and he cheered. He was extremely happy to see Heather go but he did say she should'nt have gone that quickly in [[Extreme|"Extreme Laser Tag"]]. In [[One|"One's a crowd"'' ]]Duncan doesn't talk much but does decent in the challenge. he loses and talks with Courtney on the bleachers. Duncan was in the bottom two with Beth and when he was safe, he screamed and then said a farewell to Beth. In [[Book|''"Book Catalogue o' Fun"]] Duncan wonders how the cast is going to escape the book. When the book is breaking, Duncan finds to pods just to fit him and Owen. Owen thanks him and they both blast off. Duncan was in the bottom two with Tyler. Lindsay was shocked when Tyler was. Duncan and Tyler say farewell along with other campers. When Duncan is paired with Lindsay some contestants like Bridgette and Courtney freak out. Lindsay decides to be the thrower and hits Duncan everywhere but manages to make it to the next round. Lindsay check up on Duncan and they discuss on how to win the l;ast challenge. But Duncan and Lindsay get easily eliminated when Izzy randomly comes in the game. Lindsay and several others thought it was coute how Duncan shared a kiss with Courtney before she departs. In [[Playa Des Losers|"Playa des Losers: After the Dock of Shame" ]]Almost every contestant said something bad about Duncan. Heather was a half and half about him, while people like Courtney, and Gwen said all good things about him. Duncan says bye to Lindsay in a flirtatious way and when she says it back in a flirtatious way, he smiles. Duncan was tired and didn't want to talk about why he felt that way. He did the challenge well until he and Eva caught up wit each other and then Duncan crashed into a wall. Duncan carried Eva to the boat of losers when she got mad. The next episode Duncan, Izzy, and Ezekiel find a way to get back to camp. They hitch a ride with Bridgette and Bridgette was gonna push Duncan off to which she didn't and pulled him on. However, that's only because a giant shark was chasing them. Duncan voted Ezekiel off and was in the bottom two with him. Duncan was safe and wished him farewell in [[Wave Down|"A Wave down Dramary street".]] In [[Extreme Skateboarding|"Extreme Skateboarding"]] Duncan ties himself to Owen to make it to the final round. But then Owen and him collide and Izzy wins. Chris revealed the votes and Duncan was one of the people to vote Bridgette. he insulted Bridgette as she was leaving. The next episode Duncan and Owen are paired up to go race around camp all the way to Chef. Duncan uses tricks up his sleeves to get farther past Izzy and DJ. Before they were going to win Owen ate the sticky buns and got DJ and Izzy invincibility. Duncan was safe and Owen wasn't. At the Boat of Losers Duncan says he'll miss Owen in ''"The Amazing race around camp Righteousness". ''Duncan, DJ and Izzy dish out how they feel about being the final three. When DJ left to investigate, Izzy and Duncan wanted to tell each other something but Chris said that they'll have a ticket to the final two if they find the sour suckers. Izzy gets excited and kisses Duncan in the lips. In the Confessional, Duncan said he kind of liked Izzy kissing him. Duncan and Izzy finally say what they wanted to say and they end up kissing two more times. Then they meet up with DJ for the race to the big finale showdown. Duncan loses when he gets hit by too many pies and says no for a limited time. Izzy and DJ wish Duncan farewell. In the ''"Season one Recap" ''it was revealed that Duncan has been kissed by 3 different peopl. Heather on the cheek, Izzy on the lips and Courtney on the lips. In [[The very last episode Srysly?|"The Very Last episode Srysly?"]] Duncan chooses DJ to win. He was mostly a spectator until the pit of sharks to where he said DJ could use Harold as bait and then kisses Courtney. Duncan is happy that DJ won and that he goes to another season with him, but sad that Courtney doesn't make it. Season two In "The Beast Within" Duncan compliments on how they are back in the city. He then hides with Noah and Owen. He wanted to help Owen with Noah but ran with Noah. When Noah gets captured Duncan chuckles a bit but tries to help until he trips and then he keeps running. When Duncan got caught he frowned and demanded to be let go. When Duncan's team loses, he is one of the many of his team to vote Noah off. He was in the bottom two but got the last Guilded Chris. When Noah was leaving, Duncan said farewell. In "Fartagus" Duncan told Justin, Owen, Cody, Ezekiel and Izzy that Noah somewhat didn't deserve to be voted off. He competes in the challenge with Owen and DJ lose after Justin and Beth. He roots for his team but loses. Duncan is mad when Owen is voted off and convinces DJ to join an alliance with him. In "Back to the Beachyard" Duncan talks to DJ throughout the whole episode until he convinced Lindsay and Gwen to boot off Heather. They were happy but still had to be conscience of the girls. Earlier, Duncan and Gwen break the bus because they miss the cabins. In the next episode in "Reverse Act", Duncan plays the role to kiss Lindsay but first acts as a gangster. He does very well in the challenge, impressing every contestant. When Duncan has to kiss Lindsay, he doesn't and hurts her feelings. She cries but Duncan makes it up to her and they both enjoy a sweet kiss by each other. In "Wacky Wild West" Duncan didn't talk much and was mostly a competitor of the episode. However, near the end he got into a massive fight with DJ and they both vote one another off. But when DJ got voted off, Duncan and him make up and become really good friends as DJ leaves. In "Aftermath: I" Geoff mentions Duncan to DJ and DJ says that they are still very great friends. Duncan is also mentioned by Heather, Noah, and Owen (Owen the most). In the next episode, Duncan and the guys are interacting in the guys trailer, however, he is all alone. He then says in the confessional that he is all alone. He doesn't talk much but says a couple of lines. In "The one with the small Hatchet" Duncan is in the guys trailer alone. He agrees that Katie goes inside the chamber as the other team says Lindsay. Katie glares at Duncan but Duncan ignores her. In the second part he doesn't really say anything except yes when Katie is voted off. In "Doctor Impersonator" Duncan and some others notices that they see a familiar figure. Noah returns and Duncan states that he can get Noah in an alliance. Duncan does well in the challenge and makes a successful alliance with Noah. In "The Horror Project" Duncan enjoys the food that Chef made with everyone else. Duncan becomes the cereal killer on his team and easily frightens Lindsay and Noah. However, he fails to scare Gwen because they continuously talked with one another. The Grips had to scare the Gaffers and Cody and Ezekiel scared Duncan and his team out the cabin making their team win. When Gwen was voted off, Duncan was shocked and bid a farewell to her. He even hugged her (however Cody seemed a but jealous). In "Disaster Master" Duncan laughed at Ezekiel and Cody when they both got hit into a tunnel. When the lava came, he told Lindsay to speed up but they went back to save Noah. After, they were in the water and was gonna sink. Lindsay and Noah easily annoyed Duncan but Duncan was saved (along with everyone else) by Noah. Duncan and Noah cling bottles together when they had soda after their victory. In "Heavy Metal Drama" Duncan and everyone is in the plane but are falling. When they don't die they have to impress Chris. Duncan states in the confessional that he will rule this challenge. He then wins the first part. During the second part, he grows annoyed of Lindsay and so Lindsay demands Noah to get Duncan. Noah then fears Duncan and Duncan stops the other team from winning (despite Lindsay and Noah helping at the end). The Gaffers then cheer as they win the challenge. (''TDGX) Total Drama GX Debut: Anime Episode 1: The Next King of Games Affiliations: Obelisk Blue/Duel Academy Friends: Owen, Courntey, Gwen, Cody Enemies: Harold, Alejandro, Lewshawna, Heather Character Role: Main Cast: Antagonist - Anti-hero - Arrogant Hero Last Appearance: Episode 180: The Last Duel: Duncan vs Harold First Year (Biography) Duncan was introduced in the first episode to despise Harold and his tactics. Duncan serves as one of Harold's rivals. Duncan is considered Harold's Arch-Rival having to duel each other numerous times on several occasions. However, they have shown signs of friendship and cooperation. Duncan debuted int he first episode of the show and was already at his third year. He was an Obelisk Blue with others like Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Lindsay, Courtney and Lewshawna. He expressed his hatred towards Harold even more even going out of his way to torment him. He was one of many surprised to see Harold beat Chef Hatchet. He usually has an arrogant attitude and is very antagonistic towards Harold. He then after he is defeated by Harold the second time that he goes to being an anti-hero. In season two however, he develops a intense frindship/rivalry with Harold. In the second episode, Duncan challenges Harold to a duel and beats him badly. However, Harold left him with 1800 life points. Harold now continues to get bullied. Duncan then comes back into action in the fourth episode when during the field exams challenges Harold to a duel. As Duncan mops the floor with Harold, the latter beats him when Harold uses his Right Hook. Duncan vows to beat him next time. Later in episode 9 Duncan fights a random Ra Yellow and looses. He then leaves the school in hopes of getting stronger. Duncan then challenges North Academy and becomes their representitive. He then duels out with Harold in hopes of beating him. However, he looses again. Total Dram Extravaganza! He was one of many to be chosen on Total Drama Extravaganza!